


In Sync

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [279]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, pacrim!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Pacific Rim/Agent Carter. Peggy and Angie are Pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

“Come on, London.”  The girl on the mat opposite her is taller than most of the potential candidates they had thrown against Peggy, and she holds her bo loosely, confident in herself.  “Bring it.”

Peggy smiles, readjusting her stance into something stronger.  She’d defeated so many already in training that she was getting slack, and she knew it.

This girl didn’t look like she’d go down easy.  Peggy span her own bo in a slow arc, settling into her ready position.

There was a pause, then an explosion of energy.  Peggy came to rest with the tip of her bo against the newcomers throat.  “One for London.”

The tip of a bo gently jabbed her in the stomach.  “And one for NYC,” the newcomer added.  Peggy looked down, smiling, quietly pleased at the sight of a bo tip resting against her belly.

Both combatants pulled back, eyes locked, sizing each other up.

Three more parries, three more draws.  Peggy stepped back, twirling her bo to a ready position, waiting for the newcomer to match her before she bowed formally.

They never broke eye contact.

“Carter! Martinelli!”  The training officer’s bellow had them turning as one to face him.  He nodded slowly.  “Report to the deck officer in one hour.  Dismissed.”

Peggy relaxed from attention and pushed her hair out of her face.  “You felt that?” she asked.

“Yeah, London,” Martinelli said, her smile slow and wicked.  “We’re drift compatible.”  She shifted her bo to stick out her hand.  “I’m Angie.”

Peggy shook; a firm, steady grip.  “Peggy.”

“Well, Peggy,” Angie said, looking around.  “Whaddya say we blow this popstand and go find some pie.”

Peggy burst out laughing.  Moving as one, they matched step and strode out of the dojo.


End file.
